


Disappear Here

by ImmodestMussorgsky



Series: dumb dbd drabbles [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study?, F/M, breakups :(, frank is kind of a manipulative asshole, susie is the perfect best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmodestMussorgsky/pseuds/ImmodestMussorgsky
Summary: Julie finally finds the courage to dump Frank.
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: dumb dbd drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Disappear Here

**Author's Note:**

> Angst central. More chapters in the future about different Legion members, maybe?

“We’re done. I don’t want to do this anymore, Frank. I don’t want you.”

Frank tries to hide the disappointment in his voice, but it cracks in an awful way when he calls out to her. 

“Jules.” he pleads. “Come on. You don’t mean that.” 

“I do. I really do.” Julie tries to stifle a sob as she walks quickly away from him. He’s not the only one who’s upset by this. She’s pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands, using them to wipe the tears from her face, but they just keep falling. Hot, salty tears, spilling down from her eyes, wetting her lashes, leaving little trails on her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry--” the apologies tumble down and over each other, over and over again, even though she’s not sure she really means them. She just apologizes because it soothes Frank’s flaring temper, and at this point, it’s a reflex. 

He knows that, and he feels horrible about it. He knows that she only does this to calm him. There’s something about hearing her weak and desperate apologies that satisfies his nasty carnal desire for her to  _ hurt _ . He just wants to know she hurts and that she deserves that hurt for doing things that set him off. There’s so much wrong with that and he knows it, but he’s too angry and conflicted on the inside to sort it all out. All he knows is that it brings him a sick sort of relief to extend his hand of forgiveness as if he’s the better man in this relationship. 

Julie heaves in a pathetic, hiccuping breath and breaks into a fresh round of tears. It almost makes Frank angry the way she’s stumbling listlessly toward the car, whimpering and sobbing softly. She’s so fragile. God, she’s so  _ weak _ . He wants to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she’s too petrified to make a sound, but the better part of him-- however small it may be-- stops him. 

“I’m your ride outta here, Jules.” He tries to sound gentle, approaching her as if she’ll dart like a rabbit at any sudden movement, hands outstretched. “Calm down, baby. Let’s talk this out.”

“ _ No! _ I mean… no. I’ll call Susie and she’ll drive me home.” Julie swallows hard. “You and I both know you don’t talk, Frank.” 

“I can change. I can be better. You know I can. I didn’t realize you were so upset.” 

_ Bullshit _ , Julie thinks. This happens every few weeks. Tearful meltdowns, misplaced apologies, her crawling back into Frank’s arms at the end of the day and promising not to kick up so much of a fuss. The only difference between now and those times is that she’s summoned the courage to finally tell him no. And this is going to be it. This is going to be their last tearful argument. She’s trembling, but deep down her resolve is adamant. The sun is setting now, painting the parking lot of the trailhead a beautiful dusky pink. On a better day, she’d be laying in his arms in the trunk of his car, looking up at the sky. 

Frank’s face is rueful. It’s a look she’s never seen on him before. Even when he smiles, his eyes are hard and sharp, his gaze impenetrable. But now… he seems almost apologetic. It makes her hesitate. 

He immediately senses her apprehension and jumps at the opportunity. “Julie baby. Come here. Everything will be okay. We can talk about it…” his voice is so gentle and it’s hard for her not to run back to him and let herself be showered in kisses and sweet nothings. Julie knows that this isn’t the  _ real  _ Frank. The real Frank doesn’t know how to apologize sincerely. The real Frank has emotions and impulses too complicated for him to figure out and for her to fix. It’s been two years of this. She loves him, but she knows him now more than she ever has before. 

And she knows that she can’t stay with him anymore. 

Julie fishes her cell phone from her pocket and begins to dial Susie’s number. It’s a Saturday night, but she knows that Susie would drop anything in a heartbeat if Julie really needed her. Frank’s voice takes on a rough edge as he pleads with her once more. 

“ _ Julie _ . Don’t be such a fucking diva. Come on, you’re acting crazy.” the softness drops away from his tone in an instant and now he sounds almost threatening. He stalks towards her a little faster. 

“ _ No!  _ Frank, I’m serious. Get the  _ fuck  _ away from me!” Her voice is ragged and shrill. She puts the phone to her ear and prays that Susie isn’t at a party. The cell rings once, twice, three times, and then Julie almost crumples at the sound of her best friend’s voice. 

“Jules? What’s up?”

“Hey.” she sniffles, her voice trembling. “Can you pick me up? I’m at the bluff trailhead a little outside of town.” 

“Yeah, sure!” Susie says brightly, though she can hear the pain in Julie’s voice. “Everything okay? Isn’t Frank there with you?”

“...Yeah.” Julie’s voice drops to a near whisper. “He is.”

It doesn’t take any more than that for Susie to know that they’ve gotten into a big blowout fight and that Julie needs to get out of there before Frank gets irate. 

“I’ll be there in fifteen. Hold on tight, girl.” The call ends and Julie’s just left there with Frank standing a few feet away from her, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“I can’t believe you get Susie to bail you out of all these uncomfortable conversations.” Frank sighs in a patronizing way that makes Julie want to throw up. 

“Just be quiet, Frank.” she says quietly, sitting down on the curb of the parking lot and resting her cheek on her knees. 

For once, Frank doesn’t have any sarcastic quip or witty retort for her. He knows that she’s finally done with her bullshit. His Julie Baby is going to leave, like everybody else in his life, and the thought of spending the cold winter nights alone makes him feel an aching emptiness like he’s never felt before. It makes him angry, so angry he could just walk up to this petulant bitch and yank her up by the hair--

He roars and kicks a spray of pebbles across the parking lot. He starts to pace like a caged animal, hands always in his pockets, not even fumbling for a cigarette and lighter like he usually does when he’s stressed. Julie just looks away in silence. An eternity seems to pass before the sound of a car rolling up to the parking lot catches both of their attention. 

Susie rolls down the window of her beat up Corolla and gives them both a wave. She tries to be as neutral as possible because she knows she can’t avoid Frank. Julie hurries to the passenger side of her car and slams the door shut, buckling her seatbelt and letting her gaze hover anywhere that isn’t Frank’s crestfallen face. 

“Seeya around, Frank.” Susie offers him an awkward smile and then pulls out of the parking lot and out into the street. 

He’s left standing there, alone, staring out into the darkening sky. Tears prick at his eyes, threatening to fall, but he bites them down and squeezes his hands into fists so tight his palms might bleed. Frank Morrison doesn’t cry, even after the last happy thing in his life rolls off down the hill and away into the night. 

  
  



End file.
